


One in Fourteen Million

by TheMightyWarriorPen



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, BAMF Pepper Potts, Brotherly Love, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Good Odin (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male-Female Friendship, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thorin, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Team as Family, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyWarriorPen/pseuds/TheMightyWarriorPen
Summary: In an alternate world where everyone is connected by a spider web woven by Fate and Destiny, paths are made and the road less taken leads to a possibility that not even Stephen Strange saw coming.





	One in Fourteen Million

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> New story and let's just say that everything here is made up and I hope you enjoy this story. Everything here might seem jumbled at first but bear with me, it's a build up.

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   _A New Path_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Stephen Strange saw fourteen million possibilities in which Thanos could win and out of those possibilities he only saw one where Tony Stark dies but that bothers him because being the Master of the Mystic Arts he was thought to keep an open mind to any kind of possibilities because every single minute could be considered as a life changer.

 

He meditated.

 

The Time Stone shone and showed him another possibility that he missed, a path that was woven by Peter Benjamin Parker only in this alternate universe, Peter is called Penelope Beatrice Parker who donned the alias of Spider-man at the age of thirteen, a year earlier than Peter Parker, a late-bloomer that made it easier for her to be mistaken for a man. Penelope has an eidetic memory, diagnosed with mild ADHD that lead her to focus on the subjects that challenge her thinking capacities like Mathematics, Physics, Calculus, Biology, Chemistry, and Astronomy.

 

Her parents took notice that Penelope also seems to have an abundance of energy and when she was walking as a toddler, her attention would be captured by ballet dancers. Thus at the age of three, she was considered the exceptional youngest student that Madame Faustine Beaumont has ever taught. Despite the prodigy like behavior, Penelope was timid and often picked on for being to pick up things faster than kids her age. Ridiculed for being smart and kind, Penelope kept most of her sassy behavior to herself as she feared to be noticed by her tormentors. 

 

 

Stephen frowned at that, this girl has so much potential and they would bring her down because they were jealous at the countless things she could do...

 

Fast-forwarding to six-year-old, Penelope's parents were murdered and that is when the first part of the web started to weave.

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

Blood. Pain...

 

 _'It hurts... Mommy... Daddy...'_ The little girl whimpered as her body slumped to the side, her neck was bruised and a clear sign of a hand that tried to strangle her and a deep cut on her left arm. The people who came to hurt them left so abruptly that they forgot to kill her. Penelope Parker felt everything in her life started to fall apart the moment she saw the broken and mangled remains of her Father... And her violated Mother was enough that she screamed so loud that the Norns lost themselves in brief flashes of what is to come.

 

 

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

> _"The cast-off Prince will run and find himself lost but will find his way into the arms of his redemption and with his redemption shall be our salvation from the Mad Titan."_
> 
>  

Frigga sat up abruptly with the vision that the Norns had sent her, to prepare for the worse and to prepare herself. "What has the Norns sent you, Wife?" Odin asked with his eye glistening in worry that made the Asgardian Queen sigh. "War, a war where our sons would be in the middle of it. We must prepare because this war will not affect only us but the entire universe, Thor must be disciplined and Loki must be told before all is lost." She said calmly but her voice had a tinge of worry for her sons, nevermind herself or her husband.

 

 

"Loki? Why must we tell him?" Odin asked stiffly while Frigga turned to him with a serious look. "Because if we don't, we may lose not only our son to a madman but we'll also lose the upcoming war. Nevermind the armies, without their leaders, they will die." Odin wanted to argue for the sake that he was protecting Loki from himself and the hurtful truth but knowing that the Norns themselves sent a clear vision, not their usual vague messages, and the fact that they didn't even visit the Norns, they did it themselves and sent Frigga the vision.

 

"If it will be for the good then I shall tell Loki."

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

> _How can I say this without breaking_   
>  _How can I say this without taking over_   
>  _How can I put it down into words_   
>  _When it's almost too much for my soul alone..._
> 
> **-[Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU&list=RDDHhHUZsXTBk&index=3)**
> 
>  
> 
>  

Two pristine white caskets with gold detailing were closed due to how grotesquely disfigured they were, a man and woman laid to rest while a little girl sat at the front pew holding a beaten and battered teddy bear with a stained lab coat that is identified as dried blood. Her normal bright amber eyes were dulled and her hair laid limply to the side, the light brown color was dulled. It wasn't the same after Penelope's parents died, she is the sole witness of the murder of her parents that it felt there was a neverending line of people that said their condolences on such a heinous crime.

 

Her father was brutally beaten to death while her mother was raped and her neck snapped effortlessly while she got an almost crushed windpipe, a large gash on her right side which was sure to scar, a scar that left her a permanent reminder of what she lost.

 

She was young, yes but unlike the other kids her age, she wasn't stupid nor was oblivious of what happened despite what the child Psychologist is trying to do...

 

 

Penelope knew her parents are gone, they were never coming back and no force on Earth could give them back to her. It was the sore and hurtful truth that a six-year-old would conclude, people told her that everything is going to be okay but they weren't her, they don't know how she's feeling inside or her thoughts. "Penny, honey?" Her Uncle Ben was in front of her, she was blank and he was afraid for her...

 

This was something that a child should never experience.

 

"I know you heard this a million times now but I just want to say... Everything is gonna get better if we all try, I'm not saying you forget everything but I'm just saying..."

 

 

"That we should try and be happy?" She offered to say with a broken smile while holding back his sob, Ben hugged his niece. 

 

 

She didn't cry while her parents were being lowered six feet underground, she held her Aunt May and Uncle Ben's hand.

 

 

They cried for them, they cried for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But she didn't.

 

 

 

 

 

She had to be strong.

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the said characters, just the made-up plot.
> 
> Yes I am aliveeeeee!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Back with a new story and surprising plots!


End file.
